Cuidala bien
by chica sin nombre
Summary: Corey se va dejando a laney dolida solo una persona la puede ayudar pero... ¿buscaran algo mas que consuelo? (asco de summary lo se)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores tenia esta idea desde hace mucho y apenas lo escribí espero y les guste, también les ruego no matarme**

Grojband estaba en su garaje con los newmans, habían sido amigos desde hace varios meses por culpa de 2 pelirrojos, Corey y Lenny son como hermanos y Carrie escribe letras al igual que laney para ambas bandas, Corey actuaba muy desanimado desde hace unos días

-Corey ¿te pasa algo?-dijo laney

-No, estoy bien-da una sonrisa forzada y falsa de la nada aparece Lenny con una motosierra y una máscara de hockey ensangrentada-bueno, bueno lo digo pero no me hagas daño con eso - dice con un poco de miedo- ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que era mitad demonio mitad humano y el príncipe de los demonios?

-cómo olvidarlo riffin, Lenny se desmayó Laney se quedó paralizada, Kin y Kim te hacían estudios, Kon y Konnie se escondieron en tu cuarto para que no los lastimaras y yo estaba con un mono gritando para despertar a Lenny y a laney-dijo recordando todo lo que paso ese día

-Mi padre me llamo hace unos días

-¿y que te dijo?-pregunto Lenny

-Quiere que gobierne a los demonios….permanentemente

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

-me iré en unos días

-No core, no te vayas-dijo laney mientras lo abrazaba

-Lo siento-Corey empezó a llorar

-Riffin no….- Dijo Carrie a punto de romper en llanto y todos abrazaron a Corey- estúpido teñido no nos agás esto-todo dejaron de abrazar a Corey

-Mi padre hará que todos piensen que morí en un accidente, menos ustedes y trina

-Ni siquiera te veremos debes en cuando ¿verdad?-dijo Lenny

-no Lenny, por cierto tenemos que hablar en privado, ven con migo

-de acuerdo- Lenny y Corey fueron al cuarto del peli azul

Transición muy triste (música excelente transición)

-Lenny debes prometerme que protegerás a laney

-¿Pero porque? Ella es fuerte se puede defender sola

-No solo físicamente, ella es muy frágil emocionalmente aunque no lo demuestre y sin mí aquí ella se derrumbara, necesito que la protejas, solo confió en ti

-Entiendo Corey, te lo prometo-ambos se abrazan- te extrañare hermano

4 días después

Los chicos y las chicas se despedían de Corey, estaban enfrente de un portal rosa

-Adiós chicos, adiós chicas-dijo Corey muy triste

-Adiós core-dijo laney mientras lo abrazaba

-Adiós hermano-dijo Lenny y se dieron un damuño

-Adiós riffin, ojala te dejes de teñir el cabello

-Lo dirás por ti beff- se dan un abrazo

-Te extrañare torpe

-Y yo a ti tonta

-No olvides que los dioses del rock olimpo harán que grojband sea eterno-dijeron Kin y Kon

-Sobre eso, laney se hará cargo de grojband ya hable con ella ¿Cuál es el lema de grojband?

-¡GROJBAND POR SIEMPRE!-Gritaron los cuatro haciendo la seña del rock en el aire

-Me voy-cuando Corey estaba a punto de atravesar el portal llego trina

-Lo siento, pero al menos no llegue muy tarde, no te dejaría ir sin que me despidiera de ti- lo abraza- adiós estúpido hermanito menor

-Esto es raro, ¿te sientes bien trina?

-si hermanito, digo…obvio y así-dijo moviendo su cabello

-¿Katrina?

-no, soy trina torpe

-No te creo Katrina

-está bien, cuando me entere de que te irías desobedecí a la reina trina y salí para tomar el control del cuerpo

-adiós Katrina, me alegra que estés aquí y no trina, pero trata de romper algunas reglas, adiós a todos –Corey atraviesa el portal

-Nunca te olvidare core…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Calma laney-dijo Lenny y la abraza

Ya pasaron 3 semanas (música excelente transición)

Pov Lenny

Pasaron 3 semanas desde que Corey se fue, Laney está muy quebrada la he visto llorar y ver lo frágil que es lo que me llevo a odiarme a mí mismo ¿saben porque? Me enamore de Laney Penn, por fin supere a Carrie, mi amor imposible solo para encontrar un amor más imposible todo comenzó hace unas semanas

Flash back

Estábamos en mi cuarto, laney lloraba

-Lo extraño Lenny

-y yo también, pero no podemos hacer nada todos piensan que murió en ese choque

-lo peor es que se fue enojado con migo

-¿Por qué?

-Lo vi besándose con una chica, lo insulte y le dije lo que sentía, solo se fue y al día siguiente se convirtió en príncipe

-Lo siento…-bese su frente por impulso y ella se sonrojo, se veía tierna con las lágrimas en los ojos y sus pequeñas mejillas con el leve color rojo, sentí algo especial algo que no sentí ni siquiera con Carrie

-A-adiós Lenny-salió corriendo de mi cuarto, no sabía lo que pasaba pero me gustaba

Fin flashback

Y eso paso ahora me siento muy mal, simplemente no me podía gustar laney ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano y muy en el fondo Corey estaba enamorado de ella

**Fin del fic, les pedí su opinión para ver si querían este fic pero como no dijeron nada lo decidí hacer, pronto subiré el fic de una amiga que me lo pidió porque ella no lo puede hacer sin más que decir bye**


	2. No se que hacer

**Holis mis queridos grojfans; ya puedo sentir su odio T-T pero calma este será mi único LaneyxLenny les suplico no me rastreen y me maten bueno sin más al fic**

Pov Laney

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza cuando Lenny me beso la frente, sentí algo especial muy similar a lo que sentía cuando Corey se acercaba a mí pero de algún modo diferente

-Laney, Laney-escuche la voz de Lenny junto a unos chasquidos, cuando reaccione lo vi MUY cerca de mí-¿Qué tienes? andas medio rara

-N-nada ¿oye?-dije, creo que estaba sonrojada

-Si-dijo Lenny con una ceja alzada se veía lindo, ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás pensando laney? No puedes sentir eso por el

-¿t-te p-podrías a-alejar un p-poco de mí?-dije con dificultad, estaba nerviosa

-P-perdón-se alejó de mí, esto es horrible, no puedo estar cerca de el sin que me ponga nerviosa-Ya me voy, mi abuela se altera cuando llego tarde-corrió lejos de mi garaje

-De hecho nosotras también nos vamos, ¿vienen chicos?-dijo Kim recogiendo su bolsa

-Claro, adiós laney-dijo Kon, salieron de mi garaje y yo fui a mi cuarto.

Mire una foto mía y de Corey abrazados, ambos estábamos sentados en una mesa de la heladería, me había llevado al cine a pesar de que el odia hacerlo, y después a comer un helado. Después mire una foto mía y de Lenny en la feria, como me deprimí después de que Corey se fue me trato de animar llevándome a la feria, y funciono.

-Desearía saber que hacer-tome mi bajo y comencé a cantar

**(No sé qué hacer, by "chica sin nombre")**

**No sé qué hacer, te quiero demasiado**

**Pero a él también, sé que tú ya no estás aquí **

**Para besarme y abrazarme, te extrañare**

**El me ayuda a superarte**

**Pero quiero nuestros recuerdos que parecían infinitos**

**Tantas cosas que pudimos hacer, pero ya no estás aquí**

**El si esta, pero tengo miedo**

**No sé qué hacer**

**¿Te debería dejar y darme oportunidad?**

**¿O seguir en nuestros recuerdos?**

**Tal vez deba olvidar todo y dejar que se pase el dolor**

**Pero es difícil todo esto **

**No sé qué hacer esto es tan confuso para mí **

**¿El o tú? no sé qué hacer**

**Es malo aferrarme a ti**

**Tal vez él es lo mejor para mi**

Deje de cantar, me di cuenta de lo que decía la letra, estaba dejando mi pasado con Corey, por mi presente, que podía ser Lenny. Lo llame y le pedí que mañana nos viéramos en el parque, esta podía ser la oportunidad de aclarar mis emociones.

**Bueno, perdón por hacerlo cortó, no estaba tan inspirada sin más que decir bye**

**-Chica sin nombre**


	3. Dulces

Hola grojfans, aquí hay un nuevo episodio de cuídala bien, sigo rogando su piedad y que no me maten, también leí que le gusto mi song-fic y que quieren saber la canción, bueno es: "The Killers - The Way It Was". Sin más al fic.

Pov Laney.

Me senté en la una pequeña banca del parque para esperar a Lenny. Traía puesta una playera negra con el símbolo de grojband (Como el de la playera de Kon) y una calavera (Como la del gorro de Corey) en una pequeña bolsita que estaba en mi pecho a la izquierda, esa playera me la regalo Corey pero muy pocas veces la uso, debajo de la playera escondía un collar pequeño con el símbolo del Ying y el yang, me sentí extraña cuando buscaba que ropa ponerme, así que me puse esta playera que me regalo Corey y el collar que me regalo Lenny.

-Hola Lanes- Dijo Lenny saliendo de la nada y sentándose en la banca, mire que traía puesta una sudadera de los newmans sobre su típica playera seguimos siendo rivales pero sobre el escenario, fuera de allí somos amigos, es más Carrie es mi mejor amiga, que raro es el mundo, un día peleo con todos los newmans y tengo que estar pegada a su bajista aunque lo odiaba en ese entonces y al otro, se vuelven mis mejores amigos y el chico que me gusta muere para todos.

-Hola Lenny-lo abrace y comenzamos a platicar sobre cualquier cosa, pasaron dos horas y nos dio hambre.

-¿Vamos a la dulcería?, tienen unas delicias allí- Dijo Lenny como un niño pequeño, reí y asentí con la cabeza. Caminamos un rato y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa, tal vez si me gusta…

Pov Lenny.

Caminaba junto a Laney directo a la dulcería, anoche apenas pude dormir pensando en ella, esto es mucho más fuerte que con Carrie, la amo, así es ¡Amo a Laney penn! pero no está bien, Corey la amaba, lo sé, aunque se lo negaba él estaba enamorado de ella, y Laney lo amaba a él.

Trate de no ponerme nervioso, desharía este amor que tengo hacia ella cueste lo que cueste.

Llegamos a la dulcería y los ojos de Laney brillaban, miraba el chocolate como si fuera lo mejor de la vida, tome unos cuantos chocolates, unas gomitas y un par de pretzels con relleno de chocolate, (Por fuera parecen normales) y tantos dulces como pude, estaba lleno de ellos hasta la cabeza. Vi a laney y cargaba solo un par de barras de chocolate y me miraba raro, mire mi "montaña de dulces" y sonreí nervioso.

-Tú los pagas - Dijo rodando los ojos, es tierna cuando hace eso, no sé porque, simplemente se ve tierna. Pusimos todos los dulces en el mostrador para pagarlos cuando recordé algo súper importante.

-A, este…Laney- Dije nervioso, ella ya había tomado unas gomitas y se las había llevado a la boca, esto empeoro más.

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto tomando otro puñado de gomitas. Recibiré un golpe pronto, muy, muy pronto.

-Nada solo que…olvide mi cartera en casa- Dije por lo bajo, ella abrió la boca dejando caer las gomitas, retrocedí unos pasos asustado, cerro la boca y sus ojos se prendieron en llamas.

-¡Me lo pudiste haber dicho antes! ¡Ya me comí las gomitas y unos chocolates!- Grito alterada, se calmó y metió una mano a la bolsa de sus jeans, saco unos billetes.- Que suerte, no olvide mi dinero-Pago por los dulces y salió de la dulcería enojada, tome todas las golosinas y corrí detrás de ella.

-¡Laney!- Grite siguiéndola, pero los dulces bloqueaban mi vista.

Pov Laney

Me enoje con Lenny por lo de los dulces, si lo sé, es algo tonto enojarse con alguien por no traer dinero para pagar dulces pero…bueno, no tengo una buena excusa.

Lenny apenas podía caminar con tantos dulces, me detuve y trate de ayudarlo pero él no me vio debido a su pequeña montaña, ambos tropezamos y los dulces salieron volando por todas partes, caí sobre el frio suelo, de repente mire donde estaba Lenny, sus manos estaban a los costados de mis hombros impidiendo que cayera, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y estábamos sonrojados. ¿Por qué me sonrojo? ¿Si estoy enamorada de el? ¡Malditas emociones!

-Y-yo lo siento Laney- dijo Lenny mirándome a los ojos, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y al parecer el de Lenny tampoco

-N-no i-importa- Dije nerviosa, poco a poco nos acercábamos, ¿realmente are esto?...

**Y esto es todo, jajá, suspenso, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, no me odien, no me maten, sin más que decir bye**

**-Chica sin nombre**


End file.
